Meeting in the Valley of Hades
by Tsucasa
Summary: A girl in THE WORLD meets her friends in Hades along with some unexected guests}editors notes at the end!


A Get Together at the Valley of Hades  
PART 1  
*And bonus story TSUKASA'S HAPPY HOUR*  
  
"The other day I was creating my buddy list in a Mac Anu water capital when it came to me," she said to her friends Ryoko and Ryo as they were walking through THE FIELD, Level 22, "I couldn't remember how to spell Tsukasa's name."  
  
"Man!" Ryoko yelled in protest. "I cannot believe that you've actually talked to him!" "Yeah he's such a NOOB!" Ryo agreed. "Well can I finish or will I have to go and play with my "NEWBIE FRIENDS"?" Tsuka protested. "W-w-well, who cares about you, you NOOBIE LOVER!" Ryo growled. "Leave our presence Tsuka!" Ryoko commanded "Fine I will and I might not even come back this time! So I'll just go on a Dungeon Adventure without You!" she screamed at them. Enter password for Valley of Hades: BLAZEN, she typed it in her keyboard and immediately she was in the Valley of Hades, and she was beating up Cerbus. "Man," she thought allowed; "If I beat you up anymore I'll look like a bully, oh well!" Tsuka was just about to log off for the night when Mimiru and Bear ran up, "Tsuka I just heard some gossip from a large group, that you've about solved the mystery of the Key of Twilight!" Mimiru yelled from a distance afraid the Cerbus was gonna kill her character status. "Well I haven't figured out much." Tsuka answered her delivering the final blow to Cerbus, "Only that Tsukasa is part of it and a girl that goes by the name Aura is also part of the Legend. Why?" They saw her slay Cerbus and walked over, "Well we talked to Tsukasa the other day and he decided he wanted you to be in our party." Mimiru asked, "So will you?" "Well you should know that I'm also an important part of the Crimson Knights, but Lady Subaru won't mind, because I'll be protecting Tsukasa, right?" she said formally. "Well, Yeah." Mimiru said in a puzzled tone. "What do you have a crush on Tsukasa or something?" "No," her face flushed a bright red, "Lady Subaru does!" she said proudly taking out a doll that looked like a chibby Domon Kasshu. (don't ask^-^he's my fave. toon character{or do it don' mattah}but this charicta' is jus borrowin it!) "But in this world I made this doll he's so cute. Theirs a special code word I extracted from killing some geek career werewolf, but it wasn't Ouka! Although I woulda' loved to fight her I hear she's really though!" "You never answered our question though!" Bear stated. "Why?" "You're able to get Tsucasa to talk to you (without him saying "you're selfish" or somthin'), you are at an extremely high level, you can find out almost anything in a matter of minutes, and you're good company. Tsucasa seems to think so too, he just wont admit it! So?" Mimiru stated. "Okay, but I am having problems with my server and since Tsucasa isn't here yet I'll go get me a cup of hot cocoa!" "Okay!" Mimiru said with a little perk in her voice. In a couple minutes she came back but Tsucasa still wasn't there. "Well where the hell is he?" "He said he'd meet us here and I gave him the keyword. Maybe I should call out for him. Ask where he is." Mimiru said. "Tsucasa," she called, "common! Tsuka is here, and it's not polite to keep us waiting!" "There's something different about him, ya'know?" Tsuka asked them. "Yes there is." A voice called. " Lady Subaru!" Mimiru and Bear yelled acting surprised. Lady Subaru's guards The Crimson Knights had accompanied her suspecting to find danger. "There's no DANGER here put you're swords down you morons!" by:kiki_x  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
IN PART 2. TSUKASA'S HAPPY HOUR: HI THERE! I'M GLAD YOU DECIDED 2 READ MI 1ST ENTRY!  
IM HOPIN TO MAKE IT INTO MANGA MYSELF.BUT I DON MAKE GOOD MANGA.  
SO IF U WANNA NO WHAT I MEAN BY by:kiki_x THAT'S MY NEOPET.COM ADDRESS.  
THAT'S HOW U CAN REACH ME!!!  
Hey ALL of u who care, on 1/29/04 is my.*drum roll begins*  
BIRTHDAY!!!!!! arnt u happy HEY IF I GET GOOD REVIEWS THEN I W-I-L-L CONTINUE TSUKASA'S HAPPY HOUR!!! TELL MY YOUR Q.C.BUT NOT C. (questions comments concerns) and come back for  
PART 2:THE END OF THE CRIMSON KNIGHTS!!!  
  
MODIFIED 1/26/04  
  
Heres a snipit of it(member hasn't been revised+edited yet) "I'm glad you showed, must be the first time you came when I mailed you." Tsuka looked over at Bear and Mimiru who were still in shock of her arrival. "So sorry, but I had already arranged a meeting with them before I even knew you wanted to talk." "So why are we here? Why have you called for us to meet in such a vile stinking place, Girl, are you even listening?" Silver Knight yelled at her. "Hey if you're gonna be like that then I'll just leave," I started to tease. "Hey are we in the wa-" Bear started to say when Mimiru cut him off. "Bear lets go over here and wait for Tsukasa." THERE.I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! BUT THE FINE' PROJECT MIGHT NOT LOOK THE SAME.SEE YA NEXT TIME! Brought 2 u by:.hack//LEGEND OF THE TWILIGHT and .hack//SIGN 


End file.
